Diskussion:Angus Buchanan
Quellen Wo kommt diese abenteuerliche Geschichte denn her? Da hat Pottermore mal wieder Kraut und Rüben durcheinander geschmissen. Der Angus, der eine natürliche Begabung für Cricket hat ("made him a natural at cricket"), nimmt natürlich am ersten Rugby-Länderspiel teil. Wegen seiner natürlichen Cricket Begabung, haben sie nur für ihn einen Pitch auf das Rugbyfeld gepackt, denn einen Pitch gibt es nur im Cricket. Später stellten die Magier, nachdem sie dass Rugby-Spiel mit Pitch gesehen haben fest, dass Cricket langweilig ist und begeisterten sich lieber für Rugby. Um Korrekturleser bei Pottermore zu werden, darf man nur einzelne Worte, aber keine Inhalte kontrollieren. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:47, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Nicht als Hinweis in den Artikel einbauen? War schließlich das erste Rugby-Spiel der Welt mit einem Pitch? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:00, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ;Quelle :Pottermore Rugby in Schottland Ich denke, dass ich das schon richtig übernommen habe. Wo hast du denn die beanstandeten Infos über Cricket her? Im Artikel über Angus steht doch gar nix davon?? ;-) LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:35, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Aus deiner verlinkten Quelle: ::"Years of helping his siblings catch Golden Snitches in the back garden also made him a natural at cricket." "as he walked out onto the pitch and saw all ten of his brothers and sisters among the spectators." "turning up to watch him play sport. Unfortunately, cricket found little favour with wizardkind." :Das sind deutliche Hinweise, dass er erst Cricket spielen sollte und dass man den Artikel "halbherzig" und unvollständig auf Rugby umgeschrieben hat. Beim Überfliegen fällt es gar nicht auf. Ich habe auch erst beim dritten Satz gestutzt und überlegt: "Wo kommt auf einmal Cricket her, es ging doch um Rugby?" Dann beim genaueren Lesen entdeckt man, die flüchtigen Überarbeitungen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:50, 7. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :: ok, du hast recht, da sollte wohl etwas anderes stehen. Ich habe mich eh schon gewundert, weil ein goldener Schnatz ja eigentlich einem Cricketball ähnlicher ist, als einem Rugbyball??? und in der deutschen Übersetzung von google oder pons ist nie die Rede von Cricket...aber gut...als was wollen wir es einfügen, wenn überhaupt?? Ist es für den Artikel über Angus eigentlich wichtig, was meinst du? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:12, 7. Jun. 2017 (UTC)LG :Wahrscheinlich fiel ihnen ein, das man den Ball beim Cricket auch nicht fängt. Grins. Hast Recht, hier vielleicht nicht. Eher als Text auf Pottermore? Als Hinweis wie zuverlässig die Seite ist? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 22:04, 7. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::okidoki, wenn Dir was Gutes einfällt übernimm das ruhig, ich bin im Moment auf dem "Friedenstrip", da fällt nix biestiges ein *ganzlautlach*...LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:25, 8. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Zeiten Das er Squib war, verärgerte den Vater zwar, aber das hatte mit dem "Training" nichts zu tun. Der Vater wusste ja nur einen Tag, dass sein Sohn Squib war und schmiss ihn dann raus. Es heißt zwar "spent dodging curses on an almost daily Basis" aber nicht von wem die Flüche kamen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:53, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC)